


As Time Goes By...

by flickawhip



Series: Littles And Caretakers AU [16]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/F, Littles In Love, Past Trish/Mickie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-31
Updated: 2018-07-31
Packaged: 2019-06-19 13:33:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15510978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: The months pass and things begin to change... slowly.





	As Time Goes By...

Months had passed with the same little group of people attending the centre, the atmosphere never really changing, pushing both Becky and Nia to take their Littles into separate rooms quite often, Charlotte hated the way people reacted to one another and, already an easily panicked Little, had become withdrawn to the point that Becky resorted to taking her off to a quiet room for a bath to calm her down, smiling tenderly when Charlotte relaxed, finding that she couldn’t help but adore her shy Little even when she reached out for damp hugs, anything that comforted her was welcomed. Nia had taken to sheltering Dana by taking her to the indoor playpits, watching happily when Dana was content, although she knew when Dana was still feeling the affects of the atmosphere as she began to latch onto Nia again, nursing in a desperate bid to calm herself. 

Serena and Toni had begun to automatically look after the others in their household, although Alexa was still mostly playing with Carmella, Natalya left to, somewhat awkwardly, watch what happened between the people at the table. 

Paige was left alone many times, content to just sit at her mother’s feet, although she began to find reasons to wander away. 

Nia had been the one to eventually take it all in hand, calling everyone together for a playdate, having sensed that things were at least changing with the Littles, even if Trish and Mickie were still stuck in a lockdown of neither knowing how to talk about what had happened. 

Naptime had come and gone and Lita found she went with Trish when Mickie rose and pulled Fliss along with her to gather the girls, many of the girls had been happy to go and play, Dana and Charlotte hiding away in her room, although Paige and Alexa had been alone together for long enough that things had changed, a lot. 

When the caretakers came into the room they had been met with the sight of Alexa and Paige kissing each other, stroking each other’s faces softly, Alexa almost crying when she realized they had been caught, seemingly terrified she would be forced to leave the group or lose Paige, if not both. Paige had been reluctant to leave Alexa too, and eventually it was Fliss who broke the silence. 

“I’d suggest Mickie and Trish go and talk out... whatever the hell is going on... whilst Lita and I try to figure out exactly what other options we have... if any...”

Lita had agreed softly, Mickie biting her lower lip even as she accepted she would have to talk it out, if only for Alexa’s sake. Trish had rolled her eyes a little, speaking lightly. 

“I don’t bite...”  
She had muttered, leading Mickie away to talk. 

Lita and Fliss had spoken quickly, knowing they needed to be sure they had something ready if the talking option failed. They had soon come to the obvious answer, there was really no other way.


End file.
